Where There is Justice: The New and Improved
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: When Resendo's fiance comes to town to free Zorro, she stirs up feelings in Felipe. The new and improved version!
1. Chapter 1

Where there is Justice: The New and Improved

Okaaaaay, because my previous version of this story was unappreciated by some, I have fixed some glitches and made it even better. I hope that you enjoy it!

This story is set a few days after the episode "The Discovery" on The Family Channel Series of Zorro.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, although I wish that I did. I just wrote this because the series never ended correctly. visit: newworldzorro . com

-----

Victoria Escalante quickly swept the veranda outside of her tavern. Resendo had been dead for three days and his troublesome mother had not left the town yet. Victoria had her hands full with the tavern, but she rejoiced when she saw Mendoza walking towards her.

"Buenos días, Sergeant."

"Ah, buenos días, Señorita." He looked around and rubbed his stomach. "You wouldn't happen to have some tamales just lying around, would you?"

She gave him a friendly glare. "Mendoza, if you want a lunch, you must pay for it." He looked upset and followed her to the other side of the veranda.

"But Señorita!" He was stopped by the strange presence of a young woman. She flipped a coin in the air and caught it.

"I'll pay for the Sergeant's lunch, Amiga."

Victoria looked the woman over. "Oh, and who might you be?"

"My name is Mara. I'm looking for someone."

Victoria passed a look at the Sergeant. "And who might that be?" She expected Mara to say 'Zorro', but was wrong.

"Gilberto. Gilberto Resendo."

"Oh, I see. Did you know him?"

Mara's face reflected that she did. "He was my fiancé."

-----

Diego slowly sipped on his juice and watched Mara from a distance in the tavern. Felipe was sitting next to him and he patted his arm. When Diego looked at him, he signed a message. Diego watched his hands move and spoke.

"Do I think that she is Gilberto's fiancée?" Felipe nodded. Diego always knew what he was saying. "Well, it's hard to say. She says that she is, but it's her word against a dead man's." Felipe signed some more. "That's true. Señora Resendo is still here and could tell us the truth. Although I would never trust her after the Gilberto ordeal."

Alejandro walked up to them and put his hands on the table.

"Well, it seems that Gilberto had a fiancée."

"Yes, ironic, isn't it?" Diego said.

"How could a man like that catch such a beautiful woman?" Felipe and Diego looked over at her. She was sitting alone, drinking some juice with a smile on her face. She had reddish brown hair that was very long and she was wearing a tan riding suit with a saber at her right hip. She had a youthful face and barely looked twenty. They both silently agreed that she was very attractive.

Diego looked from her to his father. "Father, why don't we go and speak to her. We could find out more that way." Alejandro nodded his head.

"That's good thinking, son. I'll go and get her." He got up from his seat and walked over to Mara. He said some words to her and she smiled, got up, and took his hand. He brought her back to Diego and Felipe.

"Señorita Mara, this is my son, Diego and his son, Felipe." She smiled warmly at them and directed her vision to Felipe.

"Buenos días, it is good to meet you. I was wondering if you knew a friend of mine; Gilberto Resendo? You look so much like him."

Diego laughed a little and grimaced at the thought. "Yes, we did know him. He was here a few days ago."

She turned to Alejandro. "Well, where did he go?"

Alejandro hesitated. "Señorita, I thought that you knew. Gilberto was shot. He is dead."

-----

Mara looked down at the table after the news came to her and Diego could detect the slightest smile on her face. The tavern door opened and Señora Resendo walked in. She froze when she saw Mara's face.

Mara smiled. "Señora Resendo, we meet again."

Alejandro bristled at the sight of her. "Señora, do you know this woman?"

She stuck her nose in the hair and spoke haughtily. "I've never seen her before in my life." She smiled at Mara triumphantly. Mara reached for her sword but Felipe stayed her hand. She had not noticed him come to her side.

"I see," Alejandro said.

Mara slid her sword back in its sheath and brought out a paper from her pocket. She unfolded it and held it out to him, but kept a tight grip on it.

"Here, deny this, Señora."

Alejandro read it. "Gilberto De La Vega and Mara Kendall are engaged to be married. Señora Resendo's signature is at the bottom as one of the witnesses."

"It's a lie." They turned back to Señora Resendo and back at the paper. Diego studied the signatures.

"That is Gilberto's signature and Señora Resendo's." Señora Resendo hurriedly left the tavern.

Mara sighed relief. "Gilberto tricked me into the engagement with his impeccable charm. I came here to tell Gilberto that I did not want to marry him anymore. He only wanted to marry me for my money."

Alejandro looked up. "So, your family is rich?"

"Sí, much more rich than the Señora makes herself out to be. The Kendalls have always been rich."

Diego dropped his corner of the paper. "Kendall? You wouldn't happen to be related to Sir Edmund Kendall, would you?" She smiled at Diego as she folded the paper back up again.

"He was my grandfather. He taught me everything that I know."

"Is that so?" She turned to see the Alcalde standing in the tavern with a few lancers behind him. "Well then, Señorita Kendall, would you fight with me?"

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Alcalde, you can't do that." Mara stopped him.

"It's alright, Don Alejandro." She walked towards the Alcalde with a smile on her face. She studied him for a moment and then she spoke. "Don't tell me. Ignacio De Soto."

The Alcalde looked astonished. "Yes, but … how did you know that?"

She shrugged. "You took under my grandfather. I know the names of all his students and where they live." She smiled at him and placed a hand on her saber. "Alcalde, if you wish to challenge me, by all means, do so. But, I hope that you don't mind being beaten."

-----

Mara was sitting on one of the outside benches at the tavern sharpening her saber. She knew what kind of man the Alcalde was: one that could easily be beaten with a sharp mind. She looked up at the approaching figures of Alejandro and Felipe.

"Don Alejandro, Felipe. Where's Diego?"

Alejandro looked a little frustrated. "He stayed at home. He said something about the excitement of swordplay was too much for him." She caught a slight smile on Felipe's face at that comment.

Mara smiled as well. "I see. Well, we can't all be as gallant as others." Alejandro walked over to some friends, but Felipe sat down next to her.

"Felipe," she said, as she sheathed her saber. "What kind of a man is the Alcalde? What sort of tactic can beat him?" Felipe smiled and began to sign his answer. He said that the Alcalde was a coward and easily beaten by threats.

"Threats?" He nodded. "Typical. Most of the Alcaldes here cannot back up their big mouths." He smiled and she pointed to the Sergeant who was walking with the approaching Alcalde. "Now, take the Sergeant for example. He would make a most exquisite Alcalde." She stopped talking as the Alcalde reached her.

"Señorita, are you ready?" She smiled and winked at Felipe.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I didn't think that anyone would like my story. But I agree. It is better than the other version. I'm sorry about the other version though. I wrote it when I was sick for two weeks. I guess that writing when you're sick affects how good you are.

visit: newworldzorro . com

-----

Mara walked out onto the plaza and stood a few feet away from the Alcalde. She saluted with her blade, threw it in the air and caught it. The Alcalde snickered.

"All show, I see. Let's see if you can really fight, Señorita Kendall." He lunged towards her and the fight began. She blocked all of his thrusts and all of his attempts to cut her. They locked blades for a second and their faces were close.

"Señorita, you fight exactly like Zorro."

She smiled. "Zorro is a man, Señor. But speaking of fighting, I was beginning to wonder if you actually took under my grandfather. You fight nothing like him." She unlocked the swords and fought some more with him. He became agitated with her because she smiled as she fought.

"I swear, you are an exact replica of Zorro. If you were a man, I would hang you, because then you _would _be Zorro." After he stopped talking, Mara knocked his sword out of his hand. He knelt down in surrender.

She motioned towards his sword. "Pick it up." He bent to pick it up and that was when she noticed a black figure on one of the buildings.

"You are most kind, Señorita." The Alcalde was inching back towards her with his sword in his hand. She looked down quick enough to see him plunge his saber at her feet. With cat-like reflexes, she jumped up and landed on his blade.

"Tisk, tisk, Alcalde. If you're going to fight with me, you must fight by the rules." She jumped again and he took his sword back. He got up and locked swords with her again.

"Sorry Alcalde, but this fight is over." She brought her sword down on his and cut off the blade.

"Bah!" He threw the sword hilt down in disgust. "Lan-" He was cut short when she put her blade at his throat.

"Alcalde, I do believe that I've won this fight." The townspeople clapped and cheered for her. The Alcalde looked around at the people and then back at her.

"Okay, what do you want."

"I want you to leave this pueblo forever."

"But I can't do that! I'm the Alcal-" She brought her sword up tighter.

"You know something, Alcalde. After Alcalde Luís Ramón was killed, the king appointed a new Alcalde." She kneeled down next to him and was talking in his ear. "But that Alcalde was not you." She got up and sheathed her saber. "You see, the real Alcalde was a friend of mine. He came to me a few days after he was supposed to have left for California and told me that a man called 'De Soto' had forced him to give up his new job." The townspeople began to whisper and talk around them.

"So? You can't prove that." The Alcalde was getting nervous.

"No, I can't. But there is one thing I can do." She brought out a paper from her pocket. "Sergeant Mendoza." He came over to her. "Would you please read this?" Mendoza took it and opened it up.

"This says that you, Señorita, are a Lieutenant in the Royal army!"

-----

The Alcalde looked up at her. "What? That can't be true!"

Victoria walked down from her veranda. "And why not, Alcalde? Women can do anything men can do." She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Alright, I believe it. Now, why don't you just capture Zorro and be gone."

Mara looked at him funny. "Zorro? Is that what you think I came here for? I have heard of him, but not as an outlaw as you so wrongly think of him."

"So what are you here for?" He straightened his shirt collar and looked up at her.

"I'm here to take over this pueblo. Alcalde, I suggest that you pack your things and be out of here by sundown tomorrow, or you will face the consequences."

Mendoza stopped her. "But Señorita! The Alcalde is a good man at heart, if you get to know him."

"Sergeant, be quiet," the Alcalde commanded. "Alright, I'll leave." She started to walk away. "Señorita, can I have one last request?"

She turned back to him. "Of course, Ignacio."

He grimaced slightly upon hearing his name. "It's Zorro. I've been trying to capture him for years and just to know who the man behind the mask is would send me back to Spain a happy man."

She considered his request. "Would it now? Are you sure it's not just another attempt to get a feather in your cap?"

"I'm positive." He smiled a little.

"Well then, why don't you ask him yourself?" She pointed towards where he was hiding on the roof.

"Zorro! Lanc-" She stopped Ignacio with her saber.

"Ignacio. Be quiet."

Zorro jumped down from the roof and walked towards Mara and Ignacio. "Señorita, it seems that I cannot hide from everyone. But how did you see me?"

"A keen eye can see more than just a roof." She pulled her sword up more on Ignacio.

"I see. So, shall I remove my mask and then be taken to jail, or do you have something else planned for me?" Zorro leaned on his saber and waited for her answer.

"I have plans, but I will not speak them here. Will you meet me tomorrow in the plaza at noon? I will be happy to discuss my plans then."

"Señorita, it would be a pleasure." He smiled and walked over to Victoria. He kissed her hand and whistled for his horse. Mounting Toronado, he smiled at Mara. "Until tomorrow." And with that, he was gone.

"You let him get away!" Ignacio was boiling mad. She sheathed her saber again and turned to him.

"I have no intention of anything less."

"But I have a bounty on his head! You can't let a criminal get away like that!"

"Ignacio, if you were in the army, I might listen to you. But since you aren't anymore, I guess I'll have to go get some lunch." She walked away towards the Tavern and left him standing there. Alejandro and Felipe were there to greet her.

"Well, that was quite a show out there, Señorita Mara."

She smiled and sat down. "It's all looks. I'm not as sinister as I seem." He laughed a little and sat down across from her and Felipe. "At heart, I'm just a woman who wants to be loved."

"Don't we all." She looked up and saw Diego riding up. Alejandro followed her line of vision and saw him.

"Ah, there's Diego. Wait until he hears about your fight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been working my tail off finishing one of my novels. I finally finished it this morning and I'm going to try to publish it. Wish me luck!

Thanks for the reviews! It really means a bunch to me!

visit: newworldzorro . com

-----

Diego walked up to the veranda with a smile on his face.

Alejandro greeted him. "Ah, Diego! You missed a good fight today."

He looked upset, but Mara could tell that it wasn't real. "I did? What happened?"

Alejandro looked proudly at Mara. "Señorita Mara beat the Alcalde _and_ she's going to talk to Zorro tomorrow about a pardon."

"Zorro was here?" He snapped his fingers. "I missed him again. What a pity." He sat down next to Alejandro and Mara caught a smile pass between Diego and Felipe. Victoria walked up with drinks on a tray and set it down.

"If you don't mind me asking, Señorita Mara. What do you have planned for Zorro?" She looked hopefully at Mara.

"Zorro is a friend of the people. He deserves to live his life in peace. I hope that after I pardon him, he will marry and have children with a lucky Señorita." She smiled at Victoria who beamed and walked back into the tavern.

"I have to admit, Mara. You are a big change from our Alcalde. He'd probably lure Zorro into the plaza and try to capture him on the spot."

Alejandro drank some of his juice and laughed at Diego's comment. "True, son. He'd have all of his lancers posted around the pueblo."

"Only a fool would try to capture a man like Zorro," Mara said. Alejandro passed a look at Diego and Felipe.

"Señorita Mara, we were wondering if you would like to stay with us at our hacienda, for the time being."

"That is most generous of you, Don Alejandro. I would be honored."

-----

Mara walked into the De La Vega hacienda in awe.

"It's beautiful, Don Alejandro! I've never seen such a house before." Alejandro patted her shoulders.

"Thank you, Señorita Mara. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He disappeared through a doorway and left her with Diego. She wandered over to the fireplace and placed a hand on the side of the mantle. Diego raced towards her.

"Uh, Mara. Wouldn't you like to sit down?" He motioned towards a couch next to the window. Felipe dashed into the room and began to sign to Diego. He turned to Mara.

"He says that there are horse thieves near our stables."

Mara sat down on the couch. "Shouldn't you go do something about it?" She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm not really a man of action. You are the one with exquisite fencing skills."

"But, Diego, it is your stables."

"Uh, why don't you go tell my father? He'll know what to do." Diego looked very uneasy about Mara not leaving. Felipe started to sign again.

"He says that they're stealing your horse."

Mara shot up. "_My_ horse? The little..." She ran out of the room but stopped in the doorway.

"Zorro rides, my friend." She heard a door open and footsteps, and then all was quiet. She opened the big oak door and looked out. She saw the horse thieves with the horses and then she saw Zorro. She smiled a little. A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped. It was Felipe.

"Felipe, please don't do that. You scared me." She looked back outside but Zorro was gone. "Now where did he go? Felipe, where's Diego?" He motioned that Diego was reading. "Reading?" She started to walk back into the study but Felipe stopped her. He motioned that she should go check to see if her horse was all right. "Felipe, I didn't even see my horse with those bandits. I'm sure that he's fine." She got past him and found the study empty. "I thought that you said that he was reading. He's not in here." Felipe's eyes grew wide at something behind her and he motioned that Diego was in his room. "In his room? I see. He wanted to get away from the action." Diego walked into the room with a book in his hands.

"Mara! What did I miss?"

-----

Lol. Just like Zorro.


	4. Chapter 4

visit: sat down to dinner with Diego and Felipe that evening. Felipe pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back in when she sat down.

"Thank you, Felipe. Diego, where's Don Alejandro?"

Diego spread his napkin over his lap and smiled. "He wasn't feeling too well, so he retired early." After a prayer, the three began to eat their dinner.

"Diego, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

He looked up from his plate. "Well, I'll try to."

She smiled. "My grandfather used to brag about his best student, the only one to beat him in a fencing lesson. And he said that that student is now the possessor of his championship saber, the same saber that Zorro had." Diego looked a little shocked that she had noticed. "I was wondering how Zorro got my grandfather's saber."

"Well, Zorro could have stolen it. You know how bandits are."

"But whom did he steal it from?"

"Well, I heard that Zorro was in France a few years ago. He could have stolen it there." Diego smiled disarmingly. Mara blinked at him a few times and resumed eating her meal.

-----

Later that evening, Mara sat in the study reading one of Diego's books. She heard noises coming from the fireplace and got up. She hadn't seen Felipe since dinner and Diego was in his room. She shut the book that she was reading and set it on the sofa. Bending over, she started to explore the inside of the fireplace. Two of the panels were solid but the third was hollow.

"Hello, what's this?" She smiled at her discovery and backed up so she could stand again. She ran her hand over the mantle and under it, over the sides and up the fronts - and on the secret button. The small door opened and she entered the room behind it. She walked down some stairs until she came to a big cave with tables and glass bottles in it. Everything looked quite used and cleaned as if someone was in there every day. She ran her fingers over the bookshelves and the desk and then she saw Toronado. She looked bewildered. "What is a horse doing down here?" She walked over to him and pet his slender neck. "Hello, boy. What are you doing here?" She stopped and gasped when she saw Felipe in a corner of the stall. "Felipe, what are you doing down here?" He swept the floor for a second and pointed to his broom. "I see." She walked back into the big room. "Felipe, what is this room?" He signed to her that it was Diego's laboratory. "Oh, Diego is a scientist?" Felipe nodded.

"Felipe, Mara! Where are you?" They both looked up at the ceiling.

"It's Don Alejandro!" She started to run up the stairs but he stopped her. He looked through a spy hole in the wall and then let her go. They ran up the stairs and entered the study. Mara picked up her book and Felipe sat down next to her, both pretending to read it. Alejandro walked into the room and was taken aback.

"Ah, there you two are. I just checked this room though... How did you ...oh, never mind. Felipe, where's Diego?" Felipe said that he was sleeping. "Well, if he wakes up, tell him that I want to speak with him." Alejandro left the room muttering, and Mara and Felipe silently laughed together. ---Cue that funny music that plays when Diego and Felipe are almost caught and they laugh about it.---

-----

Mara walked around the De la Vega's courtyard before bed. She admired their beautiful garden and veranda. How she wished that she had a house like it. She jumped when Felipe touched her arm.

"Felipe, I thought that you were asleep." He smiled and shook his head. He signed a little and she watched him. "You want me to keep the cave a secret?" He nodded. "Of course, Felipe. I was wrong to be there in the first place." She flushed and looked down because Felipe was staring at her. He reached out and ran his fingers on her cheek. Her heart was beating fast as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips brushed hers for a second.

"Mara!" Diego walked out of the back door and Felipe backed away from her. "Oh, there you are." He looked at Felipe and then back at Mara. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Mara smiled at him.

"Of course not, Diego." She grinned and began to walk back to the house. She stopped in the doorway and looked back with a smile.

-----

Mara got up the next morning feeling light-headed. She almost forgot about her meeting with Zorro, but remembered before she went back to sleep. She jumped out of bed and put on some black riding pants with a peasant blouse and tan vest. She put on a locket and clipped parts of her hair back on each side. She heard a knock at her door and got up to answer it. It was Alejandro.

"Ah, Señorita Mara. I see you are up early." She grinned. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thank you." She closed the door and finished getting dressed. When she was done, she started going to the dining room but stopped. She heard voices and they were arguing. She walked over to the doorway and flattened against the wall.

"Father, Felipe is entitled to make his own decisions. If he wants to marry someone, then he should do it."

"Diego, he's still a child. He's not old enough to make a commitment like that."

"I was his age when I went to college."

"Yes, but you were more mature. More ready. Besides, they aren't even the same age."

"Yes they are. She might seem older, but she is 19, just like Felipe." Mara looked blankly at the wall in front of her. Who were they talking about? Felipe loved someone else? But he had kissed her!


	5. Chapter 5

I almost wanted to have a sword fight between Mara and Zorro in this chapter, but then I couldn't decide who would end up winning it... visit: ate her breakfast in silence, but Diego and Alejandro kept up their own conversation. She stared blankly at the flowers in the middle of the table. What she had heard had shaken her. Her mind was in circles so she finished her breakfast quickly and excused herself.

"Are you feeling alright, Señorita Mara?" She was touched by Alejandro's concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'll go to town for a while, if it is alright with you."

"Of course it is. You go have fun."

"Thank you. Adíos." She locked eyes with Felipe for a second, and then she turned and left the house. She walked to the front gate and clasped her hands on it. The wind whipped her hair around as she gazed over the land in front of her. She stood there for a few minutes, and then she turned to go to the stables. Felipe was in her way with her black horse, Ian, saddled and bridled at his side. He smiled and held out the reins for her to take. She reached out to take them and touched his fingers on accident. She flushed again and looked down.

"Th-thank you, Felipe." She walked around on the other side of the horse and mounted him. Felipe walked to the gate and opened it for her. Her face was still pink as he waved goodbye to her. She brought her feet in and her horse started to run.

-----

She didn't look back until she had gotten to town. She slid off at the tavern and tied up Ian.

Mendoza walked up to her. "Buenos días, Señorita Mara."

"And to you, Sergeant."

"It is a beautiful morning, wouldn't you say?"

Mara looked up at him from the horse post. "Sergeant, if your intentions are getting on my good side so that I will buy you breakfast, think again." Mendoza whimpered and followed her into the tavern. Victoria was cleaning her counter when she looked up and saw them.

"Buenos días, Señorita Mara. Sergeant." She nodded at them. "Is there anything that I can get you?" Mendoza walked over to a table and pouted. Mara put her hands on the counter.

"Actually, there is. I heard that you run the advice column in Diego's newspaper and I was wondering if you had the time to give me some advice."

Victoria smiled and set down a bottle on the counter. "Of course I do. What is the problem?"

"Well, what do you do when you think that the person that you love, loves someone else?" Victoria put some glasses next to the bottle and thought for a moment.

"Did he tell you this?"

Mara curled her lip a little. "Well, no."

"Then I suggest that you ask him yourself." Victoria disappeared into her kitchen and Mara banged her head against the counter.

-----

Felipe and Alejandro arrived in town at 11:30 and said that Diego wanted to stay home and "catch up on his reading". Mara smiled a little at Alejandro's frustration.

"Why can't he be more like Zorro? Courageous, and adventurous." Alejandro sighed and sipped his juice.

Mara smiled warmly at him. "Diego is a wonderful man and I know that you are proud of him, even if you don't admit it." Mendoza came running into the tavern.

"Señorita, Señorita! Zorro is in the plaza waiting for you!" Victoria beamed and raced out of the tavern. Mara and everyone else followed her as Ignacio and the lancers poured out of the armory.

"Zorro! The fool came! Lanc-" He stopped when he saw Mara. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well..."

Zorro dismounted his horse and walked over to Victoria. He planted a kiss on her hand and then walked over to Mara.

"Señorita Mara! Well, here I am, just as we agreed and ready to make terms with you."

Mara smiled at him. "Sergeant, please come here." Mendoza rushed over to her. "Would you please get me the Zorro reward money and the warrant papers for his arrest?" Mendoza dashed to the Alcalde's office, got them and gave them to Mara. She set the money down and opened the scroll. She read it for a second and then gave it to Mendoza. "Sergeant, please tell me which one of these crimes Zorro actually committed?"

Mendoza took the paper and read it. "Well, uh...I don't really know. Let's see. Loitering. Uhh… jay walking. ---Double parking. Lol--- Stealing the Alcalde's chicken. Ooh, I remember that!" He laughed.

"Mendoza."

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, Señorita." He looked at the list again. "Zorro did none of these things."

Mara smiled and took the paper back. "Zorro, how can I arrest you if you've done nothing wrong?"

Ignacio seized the moment and spoke up. "That's not true! He's committed dozens of crimes and I am a personal witness to them!"

Mara sighed. "Ignacio, the only crime that Zorro has committed is not shutting you up sooner." Ignacio stepped backward. "So, since Zorro has not committed any crimes, I hereby give him a full pardon." She tore up the warrant and picked up the reward money as the crowd cheered. "And this will be given back to the people, so they can pay their taxes." The crowd cheered again.

"Señorita, I am speechless," Zorro said.

"Now Zorro, what about your mask?"


	6. Chapter 6

Zorro looked around at the crowd. "Señorita, I really don't think-"

She put her hand up. "I understand Zorro. Whenever you wish to take the mask off is fine with me. But I do know one thing."

"What is that, Señorita Mara?"

She walked closer to him. "The man behind that mask is the same man that Zorro is. They are no different in any way. Embrace who you are, Zorro. Don't be ashamed of your true identity." Mara looked at Victoria and back again at Zorro. "I'm not the only one who feels that way."

-----

After Zorro rode away to consider his new found freedom, Mara went back inside the tavern and sat down next to Felipe. Alejandro got her some juice and sat across from her.

"Well, Zorro certainly has a lot to think about now that you have given him his freedom."

Felipe touched her arm and signed. "What do I think he will decide?" Felipe nodded. "I don't know. He's been hiding for so long. He may not want to reveal his identity."

Alejandro looked at Mara with confusion. "Señorita Mara, how did you understand what Felipe said to you?"

"After my parents died, I would not speak to anyone so I used sign language to talk to people. It was my Grandfather who got me to speak again, but I still liked to sign to him because no one could understand us." Diego entered the tavern and walked to his family.

Alejandro greeted him. "Diego, you missed another good show today. Señorita Mara gave Zorro his freedom."

Diego sat down next to Alejandro. "Oh really? Did you find out who he is?"

"No we didn't. It's a pity though. I know that Victoria was looking forward to it." Mara looked over at the counter where Victoria was busying herself. Mara could tell that she was fighting back emotions.

_'Poor Victoria,'_ she thought to herself.

-----

After their noon meal, the De la Vegas escorted Mara back to their home for their afternoon siesta. Everyone was tired and had things on their minds, so Mara was left alone. She read books from Diego's library to pass the time until the evening meal.

Alejandro tried to make conversation, but neither Diego nor Felipe wanted to talk. The silence was almost more than Mara could bear so she excused herself early and finished reading until it was late. Then she went to her room and began to get ready to sleep.

Before she was finished unbuttoning her vest, two hands grabbed her from behind.

"Now I've got you, Miss Hot-shot-swords-woman. I'm here to play your game." She struggled, but the man pressed a cloth to her face and she fainted away. "You will tell me who Zorro is, Mara Kendall. You will."

-----

Short, I know.


	7. Chapter 7

"Señorita Mara!" Alejandro knocked on the door again. "Señorita Mara, are you there?" He pushed open the bedroom door and looked around. The room was empty. "Diego! Felipe!" Diego heard his father and followed his son to Mara's bedroom. "Diego, Mara is gone!"

Diego hurried into the room. Nothing. Felipe picked up her vest from the floor. Underneath it was a message. He picked it up and gave it to Diego.

_"Dear Zorro,_

_I have your hero, Mara Kendall. If you want her back, give yourself up."_

Diego crumpled the note up and threw it.

"What did the note say, Diego?" Alejandro asked from the doorway.

"She's been kidnapped, and I know just who did it."

-----

Mara woke up with a splitting headache.

"Comfortable, Señorita?"

She looked up to see Ignacio looming over her cell.

"Not exactly, but thanks for asking." She rubbed her head and got up. "What do you want with me, Ignacio?"

"I want what any man wants." Mara almost looked scared as he stared at her. "I want Zorro!"

Mara rolled her eyes. "You are so blind, Ignacio."

"You mean, you know who Zorro is?"

"Well, you obviously think I do. So...yeah... I guess I do." She smiled and sat down on the bench.

Ignacio grabbed the cell bars. "TELL ME!"

"You know, you are sickeningly persistent." She crossed her legs and arms.

Ignacio screamed in frustration. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Zorro has to tell you himself. I cannot make the choice for him."

-----

Diego paced his laboratory. Felipe sat in the corner watching him.

"I don't know what do to, Felipe. I could go as Zorro, but then I would still be both men. I could go as Diego, but they wouldn't take me serious enough for me to help Mara."

Felipe suddenly got up and handed Diego his saber. Diego smiled and remembered his teacher's words when Sir Kendall gave it to him.

'But in this world there is often greater value in daring, self-reliance, intrepid courage and sharp Toledo steel.'

Diego grinned. "Felipe, ready Toronado. I'm going to save Mara." Felipe smiled and touched Diego's arm. "Of course, Felipe. I can't save her without you."

-----

Ignacio dragged Mara out into the plaza and held her tied hands behind her back.

"Your hero better come soon, Señorita, or I will hang you for high treason."

Mara scoffed a laugh. "High treason, indeed."

In the distance, Mara spotted a black horse with a black rider coming towards the village. She grinned. Zorro had come.

Victoria had spotted him as well. "Alcalde! Look! It is-" She stopped as Zorro reached them. "-Diego?" Mara smiled. Zorro did not have his mask on. "Diego, why are you dressed like Zorro?"

"I took some advice from a friend of mine." He nodded to Mara.

Ignacio dropped Mara's hands. "Diego? I should have known! Lancers!"

The lancers poured out of the armory and headed straight for Mara and Zorro. Mara felt hands on hers, pulling her away from the soldiers and out of danger. It was Felipe. She sighed with relief.

"Felipe!" She turned her back to him. "Could you untie my hands?" She felt a tug on her ropes, and then Felipe pushed her against the wall. Before she could say his name to ask him what he was doing, he leaned in and put his lips on hers. She reveled his touch as he brought his hands up and worked them through her hair. All of the noises around them fell away. Mara pulled away. "Felipe, I thought that you loved another girl." Felipe looked confused. "I overheard Alejandro and Diego talking about you wanting to marry a girl." Felipe smiled and took her hand. "Me?" He nodded and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Felipe," Zorro, I mean Diego's voice rang through their little world. "If you're finished with your business, I think I'm finished with mine." Felipe and Mara looked over at Diego and saw the group of soldiers at his feet. Mara smiled as Felipe took her hand and they walked over to the hero. Diego looked over at Victoria, who stood speechless on her tavern's veranda. "Victoria," Diego said as he held out his hand. She walked over to him and took his hand.

"So, you are Zorro." She stared into his eyes, trying to figure him out. "I think I always knew." She smiled.

"I am sorry for my deception, Señorita." He kissed her hand. "I mean, Victoria."

"Is that all you can say to me, Diego? After all these years?" She grinned.

Diego grinned back. "Of course it isn't." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Felipe and Mara tried to look away, but it was an amazing kiss. Diego put his hands under her arms and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself, and kept kissing. Felipe looked at Mara with a sheepish grin.

She shrugged. "Ehh, what the heck." She grabbed Felipe's neck and pulled him into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

-----

_3 months later..._

----

Two couples knelt in church, taking their vows. One young, the other older, but still young.

Alejandro smiled from the pews. His son was finally getting married. He still could not believe that his son, his son Diego, was the masked bandit that had helped him so many times. His proud smile would not leave his face.

Mendoza sat next to the proud father and beamed with his own pride. Mendoza was no longer a sergeant; he was now the Alcalde, promoted by Mara herself. He had sworn to run the pueblo the way that Zorro had always wanted it to be. Fair and justly. He had lifted the bounty off of Zorro's head, giving him the chance to be married without fear.

The two couples were too absorbed in each other to care what the old priest was saying in Spanish. Diego slid his hand behind his bride's back and cupped her waist. Felipe, who was not so daring, slipped his hand between the folds of Mara's white dress and found her hand. He grasped it with his own and ran his thumb up and down it, making his bride shiver with delight.

The priest's droning stopped and everyone cheered as Diego took Victoria's veil off and kissed her. Felipe lifted Mara's veil over his own head and kissed her under it. Everyone cheered as the couples left the church and walked to the tavern in the dark of the night.

Diego helped Victoria onto Toronado and then got up behind her. He saluted Felipe with a grin.

"Adios, Amigo!" And with that, he and Victoria sped off to the De La Vega hacienda for their honeymoon.

Mara gripped the key to Victoria's tavern, Victoria's present to Mara. It was hers and Felipe's for the night.

Felipe took the key from her and with a grin, took both of her hands and led her inside the tavern. He went back to the door and locked it, then put the bolt across it.

Mara laughed at his silly behavior, and even sillier grin. "Felipe, you are so romantic," she said between giggles. Felipe looked indignant (he was faking, of course) and pumped his chest with his hands. Mara tried to stop laughing and stood up straight. "Oh, excuse me if you were just trying to be manly about locking the door." Felipe grinned and walked over to her. He signed for a second and Mara watched him. "I'm not what I seem?" He nodded. "Well," she said as she put her arms around his neck. "Neither are you, Mr. De La Vega." She kissed him. "You are the most talkative person I know." He grinned and kissed her back.

-----

"Felipe! Mara!" Victoria's voice rang through her tavern the next morning. Diego leaned over the counter.

"They're over here, my love." Victoria leaned over the counter as well to see Felipe and Mara asleep behind it. Felipe was on his back; Mara was resting half on top of him with one leg overlapping one of Felipe's, one hand rested on his chest and one of Felipe's arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Victoria laughed at them, making sure not to wake them. "I'll go make some breakfast." Diego stayed bent over the counter. Felipe opened his eyes and looked up at Diego. He winked and with a grin closed his eyes again.

-----

Victoria moved in with Diego, while Felipe and Mara moved into the tavern to run it for her. The town was now peaceful with the new Alcalde Mendoza, so Diego could rest in peace and raise a family with Victoria. Mara used her family's fortune to make the town bigger and build new homes for the farmers. All the years of helping Zorro made Felipe an excellent businessman and gained him respect among the caballeros. Mara and Felipe grew their own family, making Alejandro not only a grandfather, but a great-grandfather as well.

Every once in a while, a lone robber or greedy trickster will come into their pueblo, but they know how to deal with them. Diego still misses his black mask and the joy he used to bring when he wore it, and Victoria is still reminding him that he brings the same joy being only Diego. Habits die hard, I guess.

Felipe's pure love for Mara has kept her by his side no matter what they have faced, and her love for him has given him the hope he needed to bring his voice back. He doesn't speak much, if at all. He talks the most to Mara, who still says that he's the most talkative person she knows.

Mendoza met a beautiful widow with five sons and they got married. He says that all five will be in the royal guard someday.

Don't feel sad that the story is over, my friend. There will always be a place at Victoria's tavern for you to hang your hat.

-----

Waaaaaaaaah! It's over!


End file.
